


Crazier

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: I really want to see Vriska learn about Kanaya's death and <i>flip the fuck out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazier

Me want  
Me do.  
\----

She passed through the air, oblivious to everything but the sound of Tavros's death ringing in her ears. Who knew killing the adorable yet so stupid troll would provide her with such happiness? With such...Airy-lightness?

She giggled aloud, thankful for the empty hall. She had dodged Eridan's wand pollution; stupid boy was making her air so dirty.

But that didn't matter. It was fine.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." She giggled again, making sure her eight-count was still in place. Didn't want to get toooooooo crazy.

She stepped into the main room, expecting anything but what she saw.

Feferi, the ditzy troll she was, had fallen dead on the horn pile, covered in her own blood.

Sollux, the pisonic, smashed against a wall but probably(she wasn't about to go check), not dead.

And Karkat, looking utterly horrified and relieved at the same time.

"Karkat! What on eaaaaaaaarth have we here????????" She grinned at him, and he shrank back.

"Fuck, I'm not sure if I'm glad it's JUST you or that I'm worried because it's JUST you." Karkat gave her a level stare, sizing up what she could do.

She took a step towards him.

And that's when she saw the green blood on the floor.

Or heard it, to be more precise. She had stepped on a puddle of it and gotten it all over her shoes- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO KANAYA.

Vriska stared. And stared. And stared at the only troll who had ever thought that maybe she WASN'T a huge bitch, maybe she had feelings too, no matter how fucked they were.

And now that troll was dead on the floor.

"Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat?"

Her voice low, her grin maniacal.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T DO IT. IT WAS ERIDA- OUF HOLY FUCK VRISKA DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME?!"

She was up in the air. She was grinning, grinning, and then her grin turned straight upside-down into a scowl, a frown, a deep seated UTTER HATRED AND ANGER FACE THAT MADE KARKAT WISH HE WASN'T IN THAT ROOM.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Vriska screamed. She did more then scream. A whirlwind was around her, the world was blurred with light that she stole from the room, until she was just a glowing figure of sheer rage. Why Kanaya? Why her? She didn't care about Feferi. She almost laughed when she saw Sollux on that wall. When she saw Karkat terror at her she was proud of herself. But Kanaya.

Not Kanaya.  
NEVER KANAYA.

Even though Kanaya had gotten colder, it didn't matter. She had still been there.

"WELL KARKAT?! YOU GONNA GIVE ME AN ANNNNNNNNSWER?!" Rage. Wind. Light. Everywhere.

"ARE YOU GONNA GIVE ME A FUCKING ANNNNNNNNSWER?!"

"WHY?!"  
"WHO?!"  
"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING LONELY PATHETIC USELESS SON OF A GRUB LEADER"  
"WHO THE FUCK WHY THE FUCK"  
ANNNNNNNNSWER ME!!!!!!!!"

Karkat hadn't seen Vriska this pissed before. He hadn't even thought Vriska could get this pissed, this dramatic. And if she was normal level, and if everything wasn't going to shit, maybe he would have found it funny. But right now, at her god-tier level, she was causing the whole room to shake and her rage bounced off the walls. Karkat could feel it.

"KARKAT GIVE ME MY FUCKING ANSWER!"  
"COME ON DON'T JUST STAND THERE"  
"GIVE ME THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO KILLED KANAYA SO I CAN RIP THEIR HEAD OFF AND KEEP RIPPING THEM OFF!"  
"KAAAAAAAARKAT TELL MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"E-Eridan." He cowered; he hated to admit it. But Vriska was a freaking scary bitch.

And all over Kanaya's body on the floor.  
Of course, he could sympathize. Out of all the trolls, Kanaya was maybe the only one with a strong sense of kindness. Of care. At the very least, someone felt safe with her, for a moment.

And now she was gone and Vriska was going crazy.

Crazier.  
\----

I'm not all that good at writing a person flipping the fuck out but I tried. D:


End file.
